Watch
by MuffinPuppiesUnite
Summary: Fear can push you closer, but it can also tear you apart, especially the fear for a loved one. When the workers at a trans-media company stationed in L.A. go missing on the same night, the B.A.U. is called in. Rated T for violence. Set sometime during Season 8 of Criminal Minds and between Seasons 1&2 of MyMusic. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please read&review, if you like it, if you don't. I just need opinions. Thank you!**

* * *

"Alright, team, this is the new case." Garcia clicks a remote control, making images of nine different people appear on screen. "Three days ago, these nine people, all workers at a 'trans-media' company called MyMusic, in L.A., went missing. The young girl here, though, Rayna Klaga, is the daughter of one of the employees, Emmett Klaga, this hardcore, metal-looking dude. We think she may have not been a target, but, since she is there a lot, we believe that she was a victim of circumstance."

"How do you know she's there a lot?" Morgan asks.

"Ah, that's because, as the term 'trans-media' suggests," Garcia replies. "They frequently post reality-show-like videos to their YouTube channel, in addition to three others, called 'The Mosh', 'MyMusic News', and a live show where viewers can speak directly to them. On 'The Mosh', their Q&A show, they actually reveal their address for viewers to send fan mail."

"Makes them a pretty easy target, but why?" Rossi questions.

"The L.A. police are worried about media coverage." Garcia continues, not answering Rossi's rhetorical question. "They want this case opened, completed, and closed as fast as possible."

"Wheels up in 30." Hotch stands, picks his papers up, and everyone files out into the main office.

* * *

xxx

* * *

"Daddy, I'm scared." Rayna curls closer to Metal, who is curled against the concrete wall. It's terribly cold, the masked man comes in more than once daily and beats one, forcing the others to watch. There is a pen at the end of the cell separated from the main area that he takes them into to beat. The stronger ones, Metal, Dubstep, and Hip Hop, are chained constantly, so the others cup water from the rusty old drinking fountain on the other side to bring to them.

The only wall that is not solid concrete is a set of bars, too close together for even Scene or Rayna to fit through. On the other side of the bars is a concrete-walled hall, that stops at one end of the cage and changes to stairs on the other. Constant, soft light glows through, but that only lets them see the weapons.

On the wall out of the bars, hangs several torture devices: a heavy iron baton, a spiked mace, and a dagger. The dagger hasn't been used yet.

_Probably saving it for the kill._ Indie had thought at one point. Now, he doesn't bother to think about it much. Just stares at the bruises on his coworker's flesh, thinking how many times he would have used to wish this on Intern 2, but now wouldn't dare to, seeing the blood dried on his intern's hand from where he punched the masked man when he was dragging Indie away. He had taken a severe beating for that.

Scene sits back-to-back with Intern 2. Their fingers are intertwined, and Intern 2 can't help but notice how cold her hands are. It's not just how they were friends in the office; everyone is closer in here. Even Indie to the interns. Fear pushes people together. At least for now...

Idol's head jerks up at...footsteps. _No, no, no, please! Go back upstairs, please._ She looks around at her companions, terrified. The man arrives. Nothing about his body is special; he wears black hoodies, and covers his face with a mask. He picks up the baton, his most frequent weapon. They would fight back, but the taser is always in his hand. He unlocks the cage, and approaches...Techno. Dubstep fights the chains to defend her, but the man tases him for too long. He stiffens, and the man drags a panic-stricken Techno to the torture pen. He lifts the baton high, and Techno closes her eyes, waiting for the blow.


	2. Chapter 2

_The jealous are troublesome to others, but a torment to themselves._

_-William Penn_

* * *

"So this Melvin Munson, an intern, his only living relative I can find is his aunt." Garcia says. "She's in protective custody, just in case."

Rossi continues staring out the window of the plane as he speaks; "Hardly seems like she'd be a target. I mean, she's apparently mentioned quite often, but I don't think he'd threaten her."

"What about Tina Klaga?" Hotch says into the web cam of the computer Garcia is speaking to them on.

"She seems to have a good record, and-" Garcia looks closer at her computer screen.

"What is it, Garcia?" JJ asks.

"Looks like Rayna Klaga was born when her parents were thirteen." Garcia replies in shock.

"_Thirteen_?" Reid asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, look." Garcia plays the tape of Emmett- er, Metal, talking about it.

"So, we know about the Klaga family, and we know about the interns and the boss and everyone," Alex starts once the video is finished. "But what have you found out about this 'Techno' and 'Dubstep'?"

"Zilch." Garcia replies. "We can't find a real name to their faces, they have no track records. It's like they never existed."

"That could make building a profile hard." JJ comments.

"Not really." Rossi replies. "We know they're targeting the entire office, not individuals. Most likely jealous of their success, they see them as the people they want to be like."

"But how many people in the world are jealous of celebrities?" Hotch asks no one in particular.

"Hundreds." Morgan considers.

"Thousands." Reid corrects him, staring at the detailed exterior of the plane seat next to him.

* * *

xxx

* * *

"[I am so sorry, Techno]" Dubstep tries to hug his badly bruised and heavily bleeding girl, but the chains restrict him. She curls up next to him, although he cannot hold her. The Masked Man has left.

_So now, Dubstep, Metal, Indie, Hip Hop, Idol, and Techno have all been beaten in the...what, three days we've been here?_ Intern 2 thinks. Not including the beat down he got when he tried to help Indie, or the whack in the back of the head Metal got when he tried to stop the Masked Man, before he was chained. So far it's been regular beatings twice daily, so at least they can expect the pattern.

Intern 2 looks at Scene, bringing Techno water and removing her own jacket to close the wound opened on Techno's arm, despite the freezing conditions. Intern 2 cups more water and holds it to Techno's quivering lip.

"Rayna, can I have it back now?" Techno murmurs out with great effort after drinking the water. Rayna murmurs; "Oh, right!" and quickly pulls the "P" and "L" kandi bracelets out of her pockets and slips them onto Techno's unmoving hands. Techno smiles and looks at them. "Can't have my P.L.U.R. bracelets covered in..." She swallows hard, but can't seem to get the word out. No one seems to want to hear anyway.

"Just lay down, Techno." Indie says in a calm voice. "It helps." His eyes dart down to the floor as everyone remembers when the baton hit Indie so many times.

"You know," Metal groans out. "Right now, I'm missing Loco Uno." He looks at Techno for her reaction, to find she smiled a little. Good. Techno, with such strong will, is probably the last person you would want to lose their spirit.

"Bread and pig after the second one." The Masked Man's voice causes them to turn around; no one even noticed he was there. "That's how it goes, remember? Now someone come get it." Scene gets up and goes over, but when he sticks his arm through the bars to hand her the meager amounts of pork and toast, she grabs his wrist and won't let go. He reaches back with his other arm to grab a weapon, so Idol and Intern 2 get up and pull on her shoulders.

"Let us out, you son of a b*tch!" Scene screams as Idol and Intern 2 drag her towards Metal, who lets her cuddle close as he strokes her hair to calm her down.

"Somebody get this g*dd*mn food!" The Masked Man yells. Intern 2 walks over there, takes the food silently, and brings it back. "Now no more stunts like that!" The Masked Man threatens. "Or I will make your life hell!" He stomps up the concrete steps.

"And he hasn't already?" Rayna thinks out loud, then turns to help Techno get as comfortable as she can.

* * *

xxx

* * *

"Are you sure this will make me as famous as them?" The man in the dark hoodie paces faster.

"No." The man sitting in the chair nearby causes the other, younger, man to turn his head. "You will be even more famous."

"And it's not wrong?" The younger man shakes as he spits out the words quickly.

"We always said if we became famous, we donate our money to charities." The woman whose blonde hair falls straight down to her shoulders replies, though not as confidently as the oldest man. "We're doing this so we can be rich, and then give our fortunes away."

"I'm not sure this is the line of work that gets you a lot of money." The youngest man argues.

"Would you shut up?" The oldest stands and his escalated height causes the woman to take a step back, no matter how long she's been familiar with it. He yells; "I nearly killed you eight years ago, and I can still do it! It doesn't matter that I have this gun, I could do it with my bare hands! Know your place!" before leaving with a slam of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire, it burns it all clean._

_-Maya Angelou _

* * *

Morgan walks into the room where Ms. Klaga is sitting.

"Hello, my name is Derek Morgan." He says, shaking her hand. "Would it be alright if I asked you some questions?"

"Um, yes." Tina says in a sweet, tiny, quiet voice. Morgan sits down.

* * *

xxx

* * *

"So, I walk in, and let's assume I have a gun in my hand." Rossi begins, walking into the MyMusic building. Alex follows closely behind. "First, I get the interns. Possibly I make them round up the rest of the staff."

"Once everyone is around, you herd them back to the car." Alex puts her hand on her hip.

"And drive off." Rossi sighs. He looks at the desk, where the interns seemingly left of their own will, because everything is untouched. Except...

"Melvin's desk could pass a military inspection, but look underneath." Alex comments. "On the keyboard tray, it looks like his hand just slipped to the side, like he was clearing it off." The papers and sticky notes litter around, and even a small container of paper clips is spilled.

"Maybe the unsub did it as means of intimidation?" Rossi questions doubtfully.

"No, this guy is insecure, probably wouldn't do this at all if-" Alex suddenly looks at Rossi. "Someone didn't tell him he could. Rossi, do you think there could be a second unsub?"

"Possibly." Rossi considers. "Maybe that's how they got everyone into the car."

* * *

xxx

* * *

_Why am I so cold? Why does my back hurt so much?_ Hip Hop wonders, and pushes his eyes open. He remembers. The beating he got, the mace hitting his back, tearing down his skin. He's the only one awake. Until he turns to see The Masked Man standing out the cage.

"Wake everyone up." The man orders, his voice shaky. Hip Hop does as told. The Masked Man goes in, looks around, and sets his sights on Rayna.

"No, leave her alone!" Metal shouts, pulling on the restraints that won't give. The man grabs Rayna's arm, and starts pulling her to the pen.

"Just leave her-" Idol is cut off when the Masked Man elbows her in the face, and then continues. Now he and Rayna are in the pen, with the gate closed, but Scene notices something. Something shiny, it looks brand new, it's- the dagger.

"Rayna, he has-" Scene yells, but it's too late. The blade is in her stomach, and she's too scared to cry.

* * *

xxx

* * *

Hotch turns his head to see Detective Martin, the lead detective on the case, walk in.

"Anything new?" The tall blonde-headed man asks.

"Agents Rossi and Blake think there may be a second unsub." Hotch replies. "...Reid?" He asks when there is no report about statistics from him.

"Sorry, just thinking." Reid replies, staring at the map.

"Right." Hotch remarks. JJ suddenly swings her head around the corner of the room.

"Hotch, you need to hear this." She says. "They just found Emmett and Rayna Klaga."

"Alive?" Detective Martin asks.

"Barely." JJ replies. "Rayna had been stabbed, and Emmett had been beaten a couple days ago. She's in surgery."

"Can we talk to Emmett?" Hotch asks.

"I think." JJ replies.

"Alright, you and I will go talk to him, Reid," Hotch turns to the young man. "Keep doing whatever it is you do." Reid laughs and Hotch almost smiles before leaving.

* * *

**A/N: Updates at 1:31 am are my personal best updates. Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

Metal struggles to keep his eyes open against the painkillers they're injecting into his arm. He doesn't remember what happened, why he's here.

"Excuse me, Mr. Klaga?" JJ asks once she walks in. The dazed man looks at her. She has blonde hair, just like Tina and-. Rayna. His eyes widen as he thinks of his daughter. The vague memory of carrying her into the hospital until he collapsed just inside the doors comes back to him.

"Where's Rayna, is she alright, where is she?" Metal demands answers, and starts to stand up. Hotch hurries over and tries to keep him from getting up, to no avail. He rips the tube out of his arm, and by now a nurse is rushing over.

"Sir, your daughter is in surgery, you need to sit." The nurse coaxes the distressed man back to a sitting position, and begins fixing the tube.

"Who the h*ll are they?" Metal asks.

"We're with the FBI." Hotch answers. "We just need to ask you some questions, if you're up for it."

"Fine, ask away." Metal growls as he stretches his arm out for the nurse to fix the tube.

"How many people were holding you captive?" JJ asks.

"Just the one, as far as I can tell." Metal answers.

"I'll let Rossi know." Hotch says, walking out of the room.

"Do you know what the man looks like?" JJ asks.

"Short, wears a black hoodie and a mask, skinny, but he's strong." Metal replies.

"Anything strange about his behavior?" JJ questions.

"Other than the fact that he kidnapped and beat the sh*t out of us?" The angry man yells.

"I'm sorry, I should have worded it better." JJ apologizes.

"I don't know, he seemed like he was nervous, angry, nervous, angry." Metal shrugs.

"Alright, thank you." JJ says. "I'll make sure you know when you can see your daughter," She promises before walking out.

* * *

xxx

* * *

"Hey Hotch. Any development?" Rossi asks.

"Emmett has only seen one unsub." Hotch frowns.

"Well, that lets us know some." Rossi says. "But I don't think we should rule out the possibility of a partner."

"How's it going at the office?" Hotch asks.

"Nothing really to be found, that I can see."

"Okay, keep me posted." Rossi hangs up just as JJ walks over.

"What did he say?" Hotch asks.

"His personality kept changing." JJ replies.

"Do you think he might be schizophrenic?" Both look over to see Morgan walking up when he proposes the suggestion.

"What are you doing here?" Hotch asks.

"Martin asked me to give her a ride." Morgan motions to Tina walking up. "He doesn't want her alone here."

"He's in there." JJ points to Metal's room. Tina nods thanks and hurries in.

* * *

xxx

* * *

"Morning, sunshine." Idol turns her head at the sound of the Masked Man speaking. Is it morning already?

_I wonder if Metal and Rayna are alright. _She bites her lip, and the Masked Man continues staring at her.

"What do you want?!" Idol yells, waking Scene, who fell asleep with her head in Idol's lap.

"Sorry." The Masked Man says sheepishly. "You seemed deep in thought, and I didn't want to break the train of thought." Idol exchanges a glance with Scene, her eyebrows raised and eyes wide, because, in fact, he seemed sincere.

"Could you please wake everyone up?" He asks politely. She does as told, and soon everyone's attention is facing him.

"What do you want!?" Techno cries out.

"Shut up, Techno!" The Masked Man uses the opposite of the tone he used on Idol. "I regret to inform you that Metal survived, and his daughter is in surgery." Sounds of relief run through the group, and the man whistles for attention again.

"Don't tell Donovan I'm doing this, but..." He pulls off the mask, and his hood. His black hair is revealed, and his gray eyes bore into Dubstep. "You." He grabs the baton, and walks in.

* * *

xxx

* * *

"Hey baby girl, can you search something for me?" Morgan says into his cell phone.

"Ask away sugar." Garcia smiles and slides her chair over to her computer.

"How many people were diagnosed with schizophrenia in California the past couple years?" Morgan asks.

"Really?" Garcia sighs as she types. "Too many to help you."

"Alright, thanks Garcia. I'll call you if I need that." Morgan says before hanging up.

"Head back to the station and help Reid with the geographical profile." Hotch instructs.

"And Tina?" Morgan asks.

"I'll give Tina a ride home, if she ever wants to leave his bedside." JJ offers, and Morgan walks quickly out to help Reid.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to peachiee31 for following! **

* * *

"Hey Garcia, what is it?" Reid says into his cell phone.

"Hotch won't pick up his phone; is he alright?" Garcia asks.

"I think he's talking to someone." Reid says. "What do you need?"

"Put her on speaker." Morgan says.

"You're on speaker, Garcia." Reid says.

"So, I couldn't find anything on this Techno girl, but a man called in; said he recognized Dubstep, because about three years ago, they worked at a music shop together. His name is Ian Chester, and I've looked for every possible thing I could find on him, and it seems like he didn't exist before he worked there, and after he quit he dropped off the face of the earth. There is nothing on him."

"Thanks, Garcia." Morgan says before they hang up. He calls Hotch, who still doesn't pick up.

"Call JJ." Reid suggests.

"Hey Morgan." JJ says once she picks up.

"Where's Hotch?" Morgan asks bluntly.

"Driving back to the station, why?" JJ questions.

"He won't pick up." Morgan replies.

"Do you think he's in trouble?" JJ contemplates. Hotch walks in.

"Never mind. He just got here." Morgan hangs up. "Hotch, why didn't you pick up?!" The blunt anger in Morgan's voice shocks the Unit Chief.

"No one called me." Hotch replies, confusing everyone. Rossi walks in then.

"Hotch, what is going on?" Rossi asks.

"No one called me." Hotch states defensively, feeling around in his pocket for his phone. "My phone is gone."

"That's just great." Morgan sighs.

"Hang on one second." Rossi reaches into his pocket and answers his phone.

"Hey, I-uh, I um, I found this phone here, and your number was the first emergency, um, contact number." A man nervously states on the other line. "Uh, s-sorry, is this David Rossi?"

"It is." Rossi replies. "Who's calling?"

"My name is Edwin." The man answers. "Where should I bring it?"

"Down to the L.A police department, please."

"Uh, ok." He hangs up.

"Someone found it?" Hotch asks.

"Yeah, he's bringing it now."

* * *

xxx

* * *

"I-is a...David Rossi...h-here?" Rossi walks over when he sees a man walk in.

"That's me." Rossi says.

"I'm Edwin." The man looks at the ground, handing the phone over.

"Aren't you the guy who tipped us off on Ian Chester?" Alex, who just got back, asks from behind.

"Actually yeah." Edwin replies. "Any help?"

"What's your last name, Edwin?" Hotch walks up, bewildering Edwin, Rossi, and Alex, although the latter two don't show it.

"F-fost-ter." The shakiness returns to his voice and he looks at the ground. "Am I in trouble?"

"No. Thank you for your time." Hotch says and Edwin leaves.

"Why'd you ask for his last name?" Alex asks once they've gone back over to where Reid and Morgan are.

"He seems to be inserting himself into this investigation." Hotch replies. "Morgan, can you have Garcia look up an Edwin Foster?"

Morgan pulls out his phone and calls her.

"The genie of all knowledge at your service, what do you wish to know?" Garcia slides her chair over to her computer.

"Look up an Edwin Foster for me?" Morgan replies with the smile that never fails to appear when he speaks to Garcia.

"Alright, I'll let you know what I can find."

"Thanks, Garcia."

* * *

xxx

* * *

Scene throws up her meager supper; after being beaten, your body doesn't take it well. Her lower back finally stopped bleeding after being hit with the spikes on the mace. Intern 2 lets her lay with her head in his lap; he should have done more, taken the beating for her.

Dubstep dubs something through a strained expression, still sore from his beating that morning, and Techno gets him some water.

* * *

xxx

* * *

JJ walks cautiously into Metal's hospital room.

"How's Rayna?" Tina asks. JJ bites her lip, thinking of the girl who had been in surgery since yesterday evening, for nearly an entire day.

"They don't think she'll make it." JJ says with sympathy. Tina's hand covers her mouth in shock.

"No, you're lying!" Metal yells. "No, I have to do something!"

"Sir, I wouldn't lie to you." JJ says. Metal starts to get up, but Tina grabs his arm. He continues fighting, JJ walks over, and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Emmett, I am truly sorry, but I cannot and I never would lie to _anyone_ about this." JJ finishes through tears she's trying to hold back. Metal sits down, and JJ walks out.


	6. Chapter 6

_A man who won't die for something is not fit to live. _

_-Martin Luther King Jr. _

* * *

"So, after looking around, I found out that Edwin Foster's parents died when he was fourteen," Garcia starts as she talks to Morgan. "But he was taken in by his older brother, Ian Chest-er..."

"You mean the guy he said was Dubstep?" Morgan asks, and everyone leans in closer.

"Apparently, and, here we go, I found something!" Garcia smiles. "Ian Chester had tried out for every acting job he could find, didn't get a single one. Edwin tried out for a couple others, but didn't get the job either. They also have a sister, Marissa Foster, who is a teacher, so you won't find her at work today. And, get this, Ian was charged with assault when he beat up a couple guys at the bar. Apparently they were mocking him, or something. Guy's got a temper."

"A couple?" Reid asks.

"Apparently, this guy is crazy big." Garcia replies.

"Is there an address?" Hotch asks.

"Nothing yet, but I will let you know what I can find. Garcia out." Garcia hangs up.

"You think he could be the dominant personality?" Rossi asks no one in particular.

"Maybe." Reid says. "Has him convinced they'll be famous by the end of it."

* * *

xxx

* * *

"Ahem." The man, mask off, brings their attention over to him. He walks into the cage, and leans against the bars, looking down. "Rayna...isn't going to make it."

"What?" Idol stands up, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Donovan said I had to." The Man kicks a small piece of concrete. Suddenly he looks up again. "Play dead."

"What?" Idol asks.

"Play dead;" The Man repeats. "I'll drag you out, and maybe we can get arrested."

"What do you mean?" Intern 2 asks. The Man suddenly drops on his knees, begging at Idol's feet.

"Play dead, and I'll make them think I killed you, and then you can tell the police where we are." Tears starts clearing the dirt on the man's face. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Alright." Idol says. The Man runs over to the pen, wipes up some of the blood, and applies it to Idol's temple, causing her to gag.

"Idol, are you sure?" Techno asks.

"Do I have a choice?" Idol replies. The Man opens the cage, and she lies on the steps.

"Pretend you're devastated; I just killed her." The Man says before pulling his mask on.

* * *

xxx

* * *

"What the h#ll did you do?" The tall man walks over, and kneels down by Idol's body.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry, Donovan. I didn't mean to." Edwin kneels down on the opposite side of her, and the woman walks up behind Donovan.

Donovan puts her wrist in his hand, and then throws it back down with no particular gentleness. Then his fist flies into Edwin's face; "Liar."

* * *

xxx

* * *

JJ paces in the hall while Tina cries with her husband in the hospital room. A nurse approaches her.

"Ms. Jareau?" He asks. "They've got a steady heart rate on Rayna."

"What?" JJ asks. Half an hour ago she told the Klaga's they would never see their daughter again. "Should I tell them?"

"You can tell them she has a steady heart rate;" He replies. "Nothing too specific, though." JJ nods and hurries into Emmett's room.

"I have some information on Rayna." JJ tells them.

"What, what is it, tell us!" Emmett begs.

"She has a steady heart rate," The pair immediately perk up at the information, but she finishes with; "That's all I know."

* * *

xxx

* * *

Morgan pulls his phone out of his pocket and answers; "Hey, baby girl, you have an address?" The entire team present leans closer for the information they've been anticipating.

"Yes, and sent the coordinates to Hotch and Rossi's phones," Garcia replies. "But I should let you know, there are like four barns on this farmland, so you might want to split up have some trouble finding them."

"Thank you Garcia." Hotch says as they head towards the cars. "Can you call JJ?"

"Sure thing." Garcia promises before hanging up.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, so there's barns A, B, C, D," Hotch says, switching lanes. "I'll take A, Rossi, you take B, Reid and Alex, take C, and Morgan, take D."

They drive on a dirt road, far out of cell reception, until they reach the barns, each about fifty feet apart. They each run to different barns.

Alex carefully opens the barn door, and no one is there, but there is a door on the floor that opens to some steps that lead underground.

* * *

xxx

* * *

"Get over here." The woman tells Idol, who crawls over as Edwin gets beaten. Idol crawls over and the woman puts her arm in front of her protectively.

"You little piece of sh#t!" Donovan shouts as he kicks Edwin in the groin, his large muscles tensing.

"S-stop, please!" Edwin coughs out, wincing in pain.

"Ian Chester?" Alex brings their attention to her, and Marissa puts her hands up.

"This is none of the FBI's d#mn business." Donovan spits, pulling the gun off his holster.

"Hotch, barn C." Reid says into his radio. "Ian, where are you keeping them?" The accusation seems to shock him, as if he didn't expect them to know that, but soon his arrogant expression returns.

"Ian?" Edwin moans. "Donovan, why is he calling you that?"

"It was the name I used to get you when mom and dad died." He replies angrily. Alex locks eyes with Idol, who motions with her head slightly to the trap door.

"Look, this won't make you as famous as you think." Reid says as Morgan and Hotch both walk down into the velvety, fancy underground lounge. "Detective Martin has gone to great lengths to make sure there is as little media coverage as possible, Donovan."

"You can't trick me, with your d#mn FBI talk." He growls, grabbing Idol by the hair and forcing her to stand when he puts the gun at her head. "I'll shoot her now." She starts crying and singing quietly.

"You gotta...gotta...keep your...head up...oh," Idol sniffles.

"What are you doing?" Donovan yells.

"Ian," Hotch ventures. "Put the gun down."

"And if you...you..." Idol gasps in air. "Let...your..."

"What the hell?" Donovan yells.

"Ian," Hotch begins again, but is cut off.

"You shut up!" Donovan looks at Hotch.

"Head down..." Idol sobs.

"Shut up!" Donovan's arms fly in the air in anger, and Morgan moves in, grabbing his wrists, handing the gun to Reid, and handcuffing him.

"You're over, Ian." Morgan slams him against the wall once before shoving him upstairs. Hotch handcuffs Marissa, Reid grabs the key from Edwin, he and Alex run down to the cellar.

"It's okay." Alex kneels down next to Scene as Reid unlocks the chains on Dubstep, Hip Hop, and Indie. "It'll be alright..."

* * *

_A competent and self-confident person is incapable of jealousy in anything. Jealousy is invariably a symptom of neurotic insecurity. _

_-Robert A Heinlein_

* * *

xxx

* * *

Tina pushes Emmett's wheelchair towards the room. When they get there, she takes her gentle hand in her own, and smiles. Grateful not that this happened but that it's over now. That her daughter can finally sleep in a warm bed, and wake up to good food.

JJ walks into Norma's hospital room and sees the girl with multi-colored hair lying awake. She puts the box labeled _SCENE_ on the table next to her, and the girl pulls the pillow out. She smiles, and falls asleep with her head on the pink and gray cat.

_Fin_


End file.
